


All alone

by Cloakseeker



Series: AoS One-Shots for Season 1 [10]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-21
Updated: 2014-09-21
Packaged: 2018-02-18 05:54:50
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2337632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cloakseeker/pseuds/Cloakseeker
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Disclaimer: I do not own Agents of SHIELD. Story takes place after 1x10 The Bridge. Skye is at a loss. She needs to find Coulson.</p>
            </blockquote>





	All alone

When those bombs went off and Mike Peterson disappeared in the flames Skye felt horror creeping into her body. She could only hold tightly onto Ace Peterson, shielding him from the morbid view in front of her. But when the car that Coulson was in blew up she completely lost it. Faith. Faith that her boss, the only father figure she ever knew, survived. Faith that all this was just a bad dream. Faith that everything will be alright. Just faith in life.   
A few seconds after the car exploded the team heard a chopper take off and gun shots fired. For some reason Skye believed, no, all of them believed, that Coulson was in that chopper. He had to be. He just had to.   
After they gathered Ward, who was injured, but not too bad, they returned to the Bus where Simmons immediately took care of Ward’s injuries, while May went to radio HQ of what happened and requested help.  
Fitz returned to his night-night gun, trying to keep his mind occupied and not letting Coulson’s disappearance shake him to his core.  
Skye went up to her bunk, trying to calm Ace down. She sat with him for a long while before the young boy fell asleep on her bed. She left the bunk and closed the door behind her. She suddenly felt lost. The plane was quiet. Too quiet for her liking. She didn’t know what to do. She wanted to help, but had no clue where to start looking. She started walking and before she realized it she was in Coulson’s office. It looked like the man never left. Like he would enter the door any minute. But he never did. Skye sat down on the couch looking towards Coulson’s desk. In her mind she could see him working there, every now and then looking at her and smiling. She started crying. She felt so helpless. She pulled her knees up and hugged them, while burying her face in them. She didn’t even hear May entering. She only noticed her when the older woman sat down next to her. Skye looked up and saw the emotionless expression May put on to mask her own pain and worry. Skye didn’t need to see – she knew May enough by now to know how much Coulson meant to her.  
“We will find him. And we will make them pay for it” was the only thing May said.  
The two women remained silent after that, staring at the desk in front of them. In the early morning hours a SHIELD team arrived to assist the search, led by Agent Victoria Hand who took immediate control over the Bus. Skye tried her best to stay out of their way, but couldn’t fight the feeling that started to settle in. She was helpless. And alone. On a plane full of people she was all alone. She needed to find Coulson. And she would.


End file.
